villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: SIM
((Operation: SIM is a story that will introduce both SIM and the V-Net, which is important as we prepare for the New Kids On The Block event - it is set before New Kids On The Block but most of the main group (Red, Inferno, Amnesty and Arbiter) are likely still engaged in the Gates of Genesis crisis or its aftermath.)) Prologue The world was still recovering from the scars of war and devastation, with recent atrocities only serving to worsen the already volatile relationships between the "normal" society and the "abnormal" superhumans that had surfaced over the course of the last few decades. In an effort to try and stop the tide of violence and focus on the rebirth of humanity as a whole world governments agreed to work together for the first time in recent history to create a new technology that would allow humanity to progress further than they had even done so in the past. This technology was labelled the "Virtual-Net" or "V-Net" for short, it was a project that took many years of research to complete but climaxed in a system in which people could plug themselves into machines and transfer their minds into a "virtual" world, complete with avatars that could exist in virtual-reality much as people did in the "real" world. The V-Net was a massive success, though concerns were raised over the safety of such powerful technology and although world governments began to release the V-Net into the general public they did not truly have a way of controlling it.. That was until today... Chapter 1 The scene opens to a crowded city-street in a large urban city not unlike New York or other metropolis of the modern age - however it has been upgraded considerably with a decidely futuristic feel to it: this city was once bombed to the ground by the armies of the Voice during the event known as War-Cry yet like many cities it has since risen from the ashes and become a technological haven - a reminder of humanity's amazing ability to defy even the most murderous of adversaries. The crowds were highly active, many of them in their teens or younger but a few older residents also arrived - a large number of the crowd had cybernetic-implants or accessories, a growing trend amongst the "normal" society as they tried to compete with the rising superhuman population - not to mention a growing number of people who were forced to recieve implants after becoming victims of the never-ending conflict that erupted so frequently around themselves. However today even the most battle-hardened of humans were excited and cheering, some waving flags as they waited on news from the world governments on their long-awaited guardian of the V-Net - which they had named SIM.. nobody knew what this mysterious SIM was or how it would function but after recent attacks by terrorists such as HAG and general discontent about the abuse of the V-Net most in the crowd were eager to see the guardian in action.. (ooc: if anyone wishes to participate, feel free to do so below) Sitting on the windowsill from a nearby apartment is the figure of a young boy, appearing to be about 16 years of age. He looks over the crowds. Suddenly, his right eye flips back, revealing a flat, metallic, golden surface decorated with tiny runes surrounding a lens. He uses this lens like a telescope, trying to observe what was going on in greater detail. The crowds continue to wait, with the usual array of sights and sounds one would expect from a large gathering of people in a busy city-street - after a while a massive screen flickers to life over the side of a building, revealing for the image of several world leaders as they address the crowd: "..welcome one and all to the unveiling of what will soon be known as a new era of human history.. as you are all aware the V-Net has become a powerful new tool for good in the world.. allowing us to grow from strength to strength.. however with such new technology comes new risks.. the continued abuse of the V-Net by criminals and terrorists seeking to destroy our way of life has become an increasing worry for all of us.. which is why today we are going to activate SIM.." The crowds cheer a little, though some figures seem a little unsure - as can be expected there are even the odd protestor or two in the group, one notable individual wearing a large sign saying "Stop V-Net Censorship". Regardless of this most of the crowd continue cheering as the figures continue their speech: "..SIM will be the enforcer of international law on the V-Net.. with SIM we will be able to make the V-Net safe for all humanity while also having the means to bring those who would abuse it to justice.. it has taken years of research but we are now ready to reveal to you the future of the V-Net.. Operation SIM is now underway..." The boy on the windowsill sighs to himself, reverting his eye to normal. He leans back, resting his head on the hard metallic surface of the windowframe. His silver hair falls over his face, obscuring his shining golden eyes. Out of habit, he puts his hand up to his chest and rubs his fingers against a small metal tag hanging from his neck. He slid his fingers across the words engraved on it; "Project Revelation, Subject Thirteen." As the crowds continue to cheer a group of dark figures appear on a nearby rooftop, eventually coming into view - they are dressed in striking uniforms that can only be described as designed to invoke revulsion and fear, dark blue executioner-style hoods atop orange on blue suits, large gloves and boots strapped onto hands and feet as they grip deadly looking weapons of a futuristic design. "..sickening.. how world governments think they can impose their petty laws upon HAG.. we have evolved beyond such limits.. prepare yourselves: when this so-called "guardian" is revealed we shall blast it to oblivion.. along with any foolish enough to defy our will.." one of the group speaks, addressing the others - their voice heavily altered by some type of technology hidden inside that hood, making it deep and demonic. Then, as if on command, the screen in front of the crowd begins to flicker as a figure is revealed - at first appearing somewhat like a typical 3D model of a human, that is until its features start to alter into something unexpected, large ears and a tail evident alongside four whiskers as the figure transforms into a near-perfect fusion of human and mouse. The crowds seem stunned momentarily into silence, save a few awkward laughs and mutterings - one child points excitedly at the screen and comments to their mother "look mommie! a mouse!". The HAG agents look at this in equal surprise, one of them rubbing their neck in a visible sign of confusion: "..you have got to be f***ing kidding me.." one of the HAG agents finally notes as everyone just stands in an almost comical fashion staring at this figure. The boy on the windowsill looks curiously at the mouse. Then he lets his gaze wander and he catches sight of the HAG agents on the nearby rooftop. He analyzes them for a moment. "They are up to no good, that much is certain." ''the boy thinks to himself. "Oh well... not my business... but then again, why not?" '' The boy gets to his feet, stretching his arms over his head. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a metal wristband which he snaps around his right wrist. Slipping out the window, he kicks off from the windowframe, leaping toward the rooftop with superhuman strength. The mouse looks around for a few moments then smiles, surprisingly human - then speaks, instantly recognizable as female: "..I know what you guys are thinking.. "there's a talking mouse on a giant screen, time to switch to decaf".. don't worry though.. I'm SIM.. Synthetic Interactive Mechanism.. hehe.. well I hope you guys don't mind the pun but I decided to opt for an alternate title.. Synthetic Interactive Mouse.. hehe.. uhm, sorry.. I'm new to this whole "public speech" thing.. don't be afraid.. I'm here to help you keep the V-Net safe..". The crowd still seem unsure, not terribly surprising given the situation they are witnessing - though a few do seem to accept SIM's words - meanwhile on the rooftop the HAG agents continue looking almost comically inept as they stand in plain sight, their weapons hanging limp at their sides as they try to comprehend what is going on. ".. their trying to mess with our minds.. let's do this thing.." one of the HAG agents states and they begin to charge forward with their weapons ready, only to stop as they see a new figure leaping towards them. "I've had it with these freaks, nuke it!" another HAG agent yells and they open fire, as they do so the crowds begin to panick as they become aware of the impending fight - SIM looks over from the screen with concern. The boy reaches the rooftop, slugging one of the gunners as he passes by in midair. His golden, metal eye activates once more. The crowds continue to panick as authorities try to gain order, SIM's expression suddenly changes from concern to anger and before anyone can quite understand what is happening the HAG agents find themselves surrounded on all sides by multiple clones of SIM - one of the HAG agents fire instinctively on a clone only to see the gunfire phase through it. "..Ha! you think a projection is going to scare us -?" the HAG agent begins only to be launched into the air as the SIM clone delivers a very impressive and painful-looking punch to the would-be-terrorist's jaw. As this occurs one of the few remaining HAG agents targets the mysterious boy who had just attacked them, swapping his gun for a glove that suddenly sparks with electricity as he swings his fist at the boy, "do I have to do everything myself!? you guys are useless! just kill them already!" he yells angrily at the others, who are mostly knocked out or fleeing by now. The boy ducks underneath the man's blow, quickly activating his wristband and pressing the palm of his hand against the man's leg. A small glowing light emanates from the boy's palm, releasing enough force to shatter bone; the boy pulls his hand back, revealing a glowing circle floating before his palm, inscribed with 4 runes. The HAG agent falls down, clutching his leg - as he does so one of the SIM clones suddenly manifests between the boy and the HAG agent: "..enough, both of you -" she begins, then swiftly backhands the terrorist as he lunges forward, knocking him out without even looking back - instead staring at the boy: "- let me guess, you're another vigilante trying to play the superhero? getting quite common these days.. can't say I approve though.. violence breeds violence, don't you know?". The figure's speech is somewhat confusing when one notices the entire rooftop is now littered with knocked out HAG agents, the rest having long fled the scene - many of the SIM clones in turn vanishing in a ray of light until only one remains. "Vigilante?" the boy laughs, cracking his knuckles as he stretches out his arms. "No. Not the case at all. I simply felt like helping out. I almost decided that this wasn't my business. Call it an impulse." SIM simply looks at the boy, crossing her arms as she speaks "..it wasn't your business, the authorities don't take kindly to people playing the hero - not after all the things that have happened.. city-streets becoming war-zones.. families torn apart.. governments trying to enforce even a tiny bit of law in an otherwise anarchic society.." - SIM suddenly smiles, faintly "..though your heart was in the right place, so.. thank you.. I guess.. now you better get out of here before the authorities arrive.. they won't be as talkative as I am..". SIM turns, looking towards the crowd below, then back at the boy "..besides, their are a whole bunch of frightened people down there that need my help..". The boy regards SIM for a moment, before simply saying "OK, then", and turning around to walk away. SIM looks at the boy for a moment and tilts her head, "..listen, if you want to talk with me again please use this.." - a strange device appears on the ground by the boy's feet, resembling a small ear-piece - "..it's a V-Monitor.. it'll allow you access to the V-Net.. I can't talk further.. it's not safe here.. please try and understand..". With that SIM vanishes from the area, once again returning to the screen as she began to try and calm the crowds - who were still panicking due to the recent upheavel. As SIM vanishes a new figure appears nearby, having somehow avoided detection - resembling a holographic projection of a blonde man with glasses and dressed in a white lab coat: the figure stares at the boy for a moment before commenting "if you value your life you will destroy that V-Monitor and forget this ever happened.. you have already caused enough disruption.. I can not allow you to jeopardize my research any further..". "You look a lot like my father." the boy notes. He stoops down to pick up the V-Monitor, and pockets it. "As for your... request... I simply don't feel ''like it." The figure simply watches the boy with a disturbing lack of emotion, standing perfectly still "''I do not make requests, I am the Authority here.. you are the child.. yet like so many you choose rebellion over order.. so be it.. ignore my warning.. yet know this: enter the V-Net and I shall see to it you will never return.." - with that the figure vanishes from sight in a ray of light, much as SIM had done previously. Thirteen stares for a moment where the hologram had disappeared. "What's with that guy?" he thought to himself. "And calling me a child too... father says I'm over two thousand years old..." '' With these last thoughts, the boy turns and walks away from the scene. Chapter 2 Later that night a few blocks away from where the crowds had once gathered a group of youths hung around the largely empty streets - ignoring the curfew set in place following the incident, their laughing and shouting showing they had no fear of any authorities nearby. "..a mouse! that's rich! a f***ing mouse! it's a joke.. gotta be a joke!" one of the youths states. "who cares what it is? it's ruining my V-Net! I can't do crap!" one of the youths complains, his face concealed slightly by a hi-tec visor. "..hack faster! come on, Skulls don't give up!" another youth says. "I'm trying! I'm trying! damn it.. this SIM is blocking me from every server.. this sucks!" the youth wearing the visor snaps. A short distance away down the same street walks the boy from earlier. Using his mechanical eye for night vision, he has no problems walking in the dark. ''"It seems that every world father sends me, I always run into trouble." the boy thinks to himself. "Well, no, this time, I had to stick out my neck and get involved... well, I suppose that would be the point... this is... training, after all..." "Goddamnit!" the visor-wearing youth yells out, tearing the device from himself as he tosses it to the ground and stomps on it "..you.. f****ing.. MOUSE! I HATE YOU!". "Hey! I was gonna use that!" one of the other youths shouts, delivering a punch - only to recieve one in return as the two wrestle on the ground like wild animals as the others simply watch, a punk-girl leaning back as she rolls her eyes, casualling looking across the street: "..real classy, you guys sure know how to keep a girl amused.." she notes with dry humor. The commotion catches the attention of the boy, who turns quickly. He stands in place, silently watching. The two youths continue wrestling with each other as the others laugh or simply ignore them - a typical street-gang, nothing terribly exciting or dangerous about them: the boy soon finds something far more dangerous appearing behind himself as a large hand lands on his shoulder, a voice speaking to him in a disturbingly mechanical tone: "The Skulls are a collection of misfits and rogues, they believe by staying together they grow stronger - an interesting concept.. however it is doomed to failure, you see humanity has always been adept at failure.. that was until they created me.." Upon having a hand placed on his shoulder, the boy let out a small cry of surprise, spinning around and jumping back. "Shit!" he thought to himself. "Why didn't I notice him coming?" ''Shaking off his shock for a moment, the boy steps forward. "What are you?" he demands. The figure releases his grip as the boy turns around, revealing himself as a tall African-American male dressed in a futuristic suit that shows of his well-developed muscles, like those of an Athlete runner or swimmer: he is bald and has eyes that are more machine than man as he stares at the boy before replying with disturbing calm: "..I am Adam Man, simply put I am the supreme being.. though that is of little concern to you.. I am here because of that V-Monitor you have.. I know you have yet to utilize it and thus I warn you.. do not enter the V-Net..". "The boy gives off a faint smirk. "You're the second person to tell me that. The first threatened to kill me if I did so. Well, are you going to threaten me as well?" Adam simply continues to stare at the boy, his face showing no sign of human emotion - his eyes barely even blinking as they seem to scan the boy like a machine processing information, he then turns away and casually walks away: "..then it has begun". "Wait a minute. What's begun?" the boy asks. Adam doesn't turn around, he keeps walking "..ask SIM.. if you are willing to ignore my warning.. if not.. forget I said anything.. either way.. we are done here.." - after a moment or two Adam's suit flickers as he activates some sort of device and before long he fades away like a ghost. The boy stares at the spot where Adam has disappeared for a few moments. He then reaches into his pocket and fishes out the V-Monitor that SIM had left him. "...ask SIM..." he says to himself quietly, echoing the words of Adam. He stares at the V-Monitor for a moment, before placing it back in his pocket. ''"Perhaps in a safer place..." the boy thinks to himself, glancing once more at the fighting teenagers before continuing on his walk down the dark street. ---- The scene shifts to inside the V-Net, an alien landscape resembling a sea of binary code - floating amidst the ever-shifting tide of data is SIM, perched on what appears to be a holographic chair with an array of floating screens in front of herself, which she presses frantically as she speaks into what appears to be a head-set: "..oh come on.. it's a play on words.. you know "mouse"? that thing folk used to use on old computers? ..well I thought it was funny.. geeze.. I know, I know.. we're meant to be professional but live a little, will you? ..these people have been through so much pain and suffering, they could do with some cheer every now and then.." SIM frowns as the voice on the other end of the head-set muffles out a string of words only she can hear, flicking her tail as she puts her feet up lazily - scrolling through more screens: "..look, as much as I love listening to you continually telling me how much of a failure I am their is a V-Net that needs running - I have a particularly obnoxious hacker right now trying to taunt me by downloading classified files and replacing them with pixelated cheese.. no.. the server's working fine.. you heard me correct the first time..". ---- The boy was sitting on the edge of his bed in the apartment room he was in earlier that day. In his hands was the V-Monitor that SIM had left for him. He remembered the warnings of both the holographic man and Adam. Still, impulse simply told him to try it out, if not only to spite them. He lifted the V-Monitor to his face, and activated it. As the V-Monitor is activated a sharp pain is felt as wires suddenly latch onto the boy's neck, like small needles - forming a strange link that floods into his mind: causing him to spiral into the alien dimension of the V-Net, his physical form now replaced by what can only be described as a 3D avatar that becomes progressively more detailed as the transfer completes. "This is... interesting..." the boy notes to himself, taking in his digital surroundings. "..see, this is what happens when you try and modify your V-Net avatar without the proper knowledge.." a familiar voice notes, soon revealing itself to be SIM - who is now walking alongside a rather disturbing (yet darkly comical) sight in the form of what looks like a headless man in a business suit. "..though I suppose the look could catch on - you ever fancied going anonymous?" SIM adds, rubbing her chin in thought as he flicks her tail - the pair seeming to walk on glowing platforms made of green energy. "OK..." the boy says to himself quietly. "That's... weird... All of this... it's wierd... it's bizarre, yet the concept of it is quite beautiful..." SIM opens a portal and pushes the strange figure into it, closing it behind the figure as she stats: "..at any rate, you'd best be getting along before your mother catches you on the V-Net again - you know you're meant to be studying..". After this SIM dusts her hands slightly, twitching her whiskers as she notes "..kids.." - her ears suddenly perk up as she notices the boy from before, SIM hurrying over - her every footstep causing little green disks to appear like stepping stones as she calls out: "..hey! you came! welcome to the V-Net - sorry about the mess.. this is the central hub of the V-Net.. kind of chaotic.. let me take you to a more secure server..". "Fine with me." the boy said. SIM nods a little and focuses, as she does so the entire area shifts - transforming into what appears to be a typical apartment complete with a sofa, large TV and a kitchen area: the windows even have a view to what looks like a large city street, the skies bright blue and full of sunshine. "..the V-Net is kind of like dreaming on a massive-scale, anything you can imagine can be simulated here - though I'm afraid many people are trying to use this imagination for destructive means.. ah well, give them time and they'll improve.. it's a new experience for them.. so... what brings you here?" SIM says. "An impulse." the boy responds. "It's how I've always done things." SIM nods a little as she sits down on the sofa, oddly casual for a being that seems to have complete control over her reality - as is evident as she forms a bowl of popcorn on her lap and starts eating as she flicks her tail: "..you know people say I'm impulsive too.. though you must have a reason.. did you have something on your mind?" "Yes. A little voice in my head, telling me to put on that V-Monitor." the boy said. "Unlike other people, I have no dreams, ambitions, or goals in particular... hell, I don't even have a ''real ''name. With no ending to focus on accomplishing, I act moreso on impulse. I accomplish what I can in the moment before moving on. It's... just how I am." SIM tilts her head for a moment, her eyes become sad as she notes "..you know.. I don't think that's entirely correct.. everyone has dreams and ambitions.. sometimes we just don't see them.. you know I never had a real name either.. I was the Synthetic Interactive Mechanism.. I decided to make my own name.. maybe you should do the same.." - her eyes light up as she stands up, smiling "..tell you what, let's be impulsive.. think on a name.. the first thing that comes to your head.. a place.. a person.. heck.. even a number.. go on, it'll be fun..". "I..." the boy begins to say, then stops. "...I'll need to think for a moment." He absent-mindedly reached for the metal tag hanging around his neck, rubbing his fingers on the text that was engraved on it- '''Project Revelation, Subject Thirteen.' ''Then an idea popped into his head. "...I may have an idea." said the boy. "Call me... Thirteen." SIM smiles a little more, her ears perking up as she says "..Thirteen? I like it.. it makes you unique.. people may try and tell you otherwise but in the end we make our own choices.. those choices determine who we are.. remember that..". SIM looks ready to speak again when a portal suddenly tears open behind her, seeming to tear right through the room like someone ripping a sheet of paper - the portal sparks out glowing green flame as a monstrous figure emerges: resembling a skeletal human with wires and cogs all over his body, an unnatural fusion of man and machine. SIM's eyes grow wide upon seeing the figure "..no!" she exclaims, instinctively diving forward, shielding Thirteen from a sudden blast of energy that cuts across the side of her body, leaving burning marks. "...bastard!" Thirteen snarls, before activating the device on his wrist; a complex, glowing circle appears over Thirteen's hand, crackling with energy. He lunges out, throwing a punch at this new monstrous figure. Battle 1 - Lesser Authority The figure's arm still smoulders from the blast, one mechanical eye zooming in on Thirteen like an old-fashioned camera lense adjusting to focus on a target as it blocks the punch with a single hand: causing a small shockwave in the process. ""a foolish gesture - one that will only prolong the invetable.." " the figure notes as it charges another blast, which hurls forward like lightning and is made of the same glowing green flame as the sparks from the portal. A glowing Rune Circle appears in the air at Thirteen's beckoning; the figure's blast strikes the circle, granting Thirteen the energy he needs to transmute it. The green flaming blast seems to transform into a burst of wind which slams into Thirteen, while although ultimately harmless, causes his eyes to water painfully. "Wow... even that works in cyberspace." Thirteen says, a bit impressed with himself. The figure forms glowing chains that attempt to wrap around Thirteen's neck - shooting out with alarming speed: ".. I warned you not to interfere with my research.. yet you ignored me.. now you will suffer the consequences of defying the Authority..". As this occurs SIM begins to stir, lifting herself shakily to her feet as she holds the side of her torso, looking down at the burn marks and focusing a little - as she does so the marks begin to fade away as her eyes suddenly spark with glowing blue flame. Thirteen, unable to dodge, lifts his left arm up to the level of his neck, causing the chains to wrap both around Thirteen's wrist and neck, allowing him room to breathe. He forms another Rune Circle over the palm of his right hand. SIM focuses for a few moments, the blue flame in her eyes igniting brightly as she starts to grow immensely tall - the area shaking in the process, the figure takes notice of this and momentarily drops Thirteen as it looks up at SIM and aims another powerful blast towards her: ".. I see you are going to pose a problem, SIM.. no matter.. I do not back down.. as long as Adam Man lives, I will never surrender..". Thirteen runs at the figure, fist raised in an attempt to deal another blow. Category:Story Category:Storyarcs